CONTRASTE
by Kata.Ce
Summary: En el mundo todo se constituye en pares ... el ser humano no es la excepción. ¿Qué haces cuando dos sentimientos igual de fuertes te dominan? ¿a cual escucharas? Te ha llegado el tiempo de escoger, el tic - tac del relog se acaba de agotar


**Advertencias:** Este es un fic con temática shonen ai, si esta no te agrada es mejor que te retires.

**Disclamier:** Evidentemente Naruto no me pertenece, derechos reservados de masashi kishimoto, yo sólo uso sus personajes para mi propio entretenimiento x).

Ahora si directo al fic, acepto comentarios de todo tipo: criticas, sugerencias, opiniones, sientanse libres de expresar sus ideas. A todos los lectores gracias de antemano.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CONTRASTE**

El viento helado golpeaba de lleno en sus impasibles rostros, pero los cuerpos que los poseían parecían por un momento detenidos en el tiempo, inmóviles en su propia realidad, absortos en la naturaleza que les tocaba vivir pero que en ese momento parecía burlarse de ellos, lanzando desde la inmensidad risas cínicas, junto con el roció que se precipitaba desde el firmamento impulsado por la gravedad, el cielo lloraba, reía y lloraba, que irónica podía llegar a ser la vida, cuantos contrastes podían existir en ella, que era si no un mundo de situaciones esperadas y predecibles, una historia repetida, un destino consumado, entonces ¿por qué¿Por qué seguían insistiendo¿por qué aun se negaban a el¿por qué parecían piezas en un estupido juego que alguien mas hacia con ellos¿por qué una horrible dicotomía los perseguía?, por que, por que, por que, demasiadas preguntas y ninguna podía ser respondida, hasta sus mentes parecían estar en su contra torturándolos con un rió de pensamientos.

El momento inmóvil en el que se hallaban, inexorables expresiones se encontraban, se retaban, se detestaban, y sin embargo no se separaban; las dos siluetas sombrías, adheridas en la tierra, ignorantes del mundo que se cernía a su alrededor, se negaban a dejar su naturaleza estática, por breves instantes parecía que su mente y su cuerpo habían decidido convenientemente separarse, dejándolos ahí, en un caos silencioso e inentendido, en una batalla sutil y dolorosa;

Sangre,

lluvia,

lágrimas,

Los cuerpos que reposaban el uno sobre el otro se miraban sin ver, negro, azul, rubio, negro, necesidad, desprendimiento; esperanza, rencor, el torrente de imágenes azotaba sin piedad las razón de sus poseedores, porque si ellos mismos eran los enemigos de sus propios metas¿porque entonces no podían destruirse¿porque el filo refulgente de un arma plateada reposaba clavado en la tierra y no en el cuello del contrario?, porque sus ojos se odiaban y se atraían...

Un rayo surco la oscuridad celestial, iluminando el mundo bajo su manto, la escena no contemplada, el momento no querido, el instante necesitado, el suceso anhelado.  
Dos rostros se encontraron repentinamente en un choque de ondas, el espacio entre ellos dejo de ser una molestia y la razón abandono finalmente todo atisbo de autocontrol, un beso tan agrio y a la vez tan dulce, unos labios tan fríos y una sensación tan calida; una batalla dolorosa, un contacto tan delicado; una razón perdida, un sentimiento encontrado.  
Sus mentes se rehuían pero sus cuerpos se necesitaban, puedes acabar el pensamiento, puedes agotar el corazón; pero no puedes limitar el deseo ni litigar la necesidad.  
Es un mundo de contrastes, un mar de opuestos; porque no hay muerte si no hay vida; no llamas bueno a algo sin haber contemplado lo malo;  
y porque no odias a alguien sin antes haberlo amado.  
El cielo lloraba, lloraba inconsolablemente, pero las razones estaban selladas; felicidad, tristeza; un hecho puede mostrarte la emoción pero no los motivos que la impulsaron, tal vez fuera solo eso: la emoción, de contemplar un suceso inesperado, un hecho prohibido: el de dos almas que se odiaban y se amaban al mismo tiempo, bajo la frialdad de la noche y la calidez de sus cuerpos.

Deseo,

Palabras,

Contradicciones.

Llovía lo sentía en su cuerpo, las pequeñas gotitas caían con sinuoso ímpetu sobre su espalda, deslizándose con parsimonia hasta rodar hacia la figura en su regazo¿Qué estaba haciendo?, el mismo se lo preguntaba Como había caído tan bajo, dejándose dominar por esa_ empatìa, _por esos impulsos_ humanos_, que tan inútiles y banales se le antojaban…

Sentía sus mejillas arder, no de furia, no de vergüenza, mas bien de una mezcla insoluble de las dos, sus puños se encontraban retraídos sobre si mismos con una fuerza casi inhumana, buscando en vano fundirse en la tierra bajo el¿Qué estaba haciendo¿En que momento su cuerpo lo había llevado a_ eso_?, apenas instantes antes, tenía muy claro lo que era su misión en aquel lugar, entonces como demonios podría haberse desviado tanto del camino, esa no era la forma, por lo menos no la correcta…

El contacto era frenético, desesperado, furioso casi colérico, no había misticismo en ello, no había preámbulo, delicadeza o significado, simples palabras, insulsas definiciones, nimiedades que no cabían en ese momento, en _su_ momento, el torrente de sensaciones encontradas era en simplicidad abrumador, no querían, no se explicaban, no lo deseaban, solo una regla implícita dominaba sus mentes, solo un concepto compartían en aquel instante, una regla de mordaz sorna que retumbaba con ahínco en su subconsciente, _no pienses._

Pero la dicha no es infinita, y la razón no podrá ser siempre ignorada, el deseo es intenso pero es efímero, todo surge de su opuesto y todo instante es perecedero.

Y fueron concientes, en ese momento fueron concientes, cada acción tiene su precedente y cada segundo sucede a alguno anterior; la cordura los golpeo de lleno, y el discernimiento abogo finalmente a sus agotados sentidos.

Solo entonces comprendieron donde estaban y mas importante _como _estaban, no era el momento para cuestionarse el porque de las cosas, no porque fuera importante, no porque de verdad así lo hubieran querido, la razón era simple: preguntárselo resultaba en una cuestión embarazosa, y en exceso confusa, seria aceptar que en el fondo había una parte de ellos que no conocían, que existía esa pequeña fracción de si mismos que no controlaban.

Observo detenidamente los ojos de su contraparte, esa maldita expresividad en ellos era algo que, si lo aceptaba, siempre le había crispado los nervios, las emociones se leían de forma cristalina con una facilidad aplastante, no lo compartía, para él era simple, los sentimientos y los lazos no eran mas que trabas e impedimentos que evitan alcanzar los objetivos, simples descripciones de la debilidad y el terror que tienen todos los seres humanos a quedarse irremediablemente solos, una definición alegre y adornada de la mas baja _cobardía._

Quería creerlo, más bien se obligaba a hacerlo, sin embargo un sabor agridulce embargaba su lengua y una casi imperceptible opresión en el pecho le incomodaba.

No sabía a que se debía y siendo francos estaba empezando a molestarlo.

El saber que estaba ahí, el saber que aun le buscaba le causaba una poco lógica satisfacción una _enorme_ poco lógica satisfacción.

Deseaba dejar de sentirlo, no quería confundirse, no quería _desviarse,_ porque en el fondo, una pequeña parte de él, comprimida de manera inexorable por el rió intempestivo de ideas sufragadas, de esperanzas rotas y sueños frustrados, lo deseaba, lo _entendía - _un tic nervioso se formo en sus labios de manera inconciente, mientras trataba en vano de contenerlo, mordiéndose la parte inferior del mismo – se negaba, siquiera a pensarlo, no debía, no _quería…_

No supo en que momento ocurrió, y su conciencia ciertamente estaba demasiado agotada como para notar si quiera el intervalo en el que los impulsos erráticos e imprevistos volvieron a dominarlo, una sola idea traspaso su cerebro en ese momento, _ahogarlo, _enterrar en la profundidad de su alma, aquella absurda intención que por un momento había concebido sin quererlo.

Una media sonrisa se fue dibujando lentamente en su rostro, arrogante y presuntuosa, tan característica en él, sonrisa que en el fondo no era más que una mueca disfrazada, una mascara que pretendía ocultar incluso de si mismo, la turbación evidente que pugnaba por abrirse paso en su conciencia. Frunció levemente el ceño y en un movimiento rápido, digno de su "verdadero" proceder, empuño con fuerza el arma que tan relegada había quedado solo minutos antes, y se abalanzó sin miramientos, con el semblante teñido de una furia palpable, hacia _él, _el causante de todas sus vacilaciones, de su repentino descontrol, y de la duda existencia que lo carcomía…

No se había movido ni un ápice, mucho menos había emitido sonido alguno, algo tan poco común, lo aceptaba, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía muy bien que decir, tampoco era que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, nunca se había caracterizado por las respuestas inteligentes o por su "indiscutida astucia", claro indiscutida si era, porque no puedes discutir algo inexistente, recordaba las palabras dichas alguna vez por su antiguo maestro, aquel tardón incurable, pero a fin de cuentas ¿por qué estaba pensando algo tan estupido en ese momento?, que no se suponía que estaba molesto, _frustrado, _se corrigió mentalmente sin poder evitarlo; ya había liberado la presión sobre las palmas de sus manos en las que ya empezaba a faltar la circulación por la fuerza tan irracional aplicada, observo durante segundos, que le parecieron eternos, al hombre enfrente suyo, su ceño estaba levemente contraído, y en un fugaz instante creyó haber visto como mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior, no se alegraba, pero era una carga menos y ciertamente una gran consuelo el saber que no era el único que la estaba pasando de cuadritos.

No se explico como fue capaz de reaccionar de forma tan veloz, pero en esos momentos lo agradecía en demasía, el salto hacia atrás y la provisional vuelta, habían logrado por poco, esquivar con eficacia el ataque dirigido hacia él y arrasar lo poco que quedaba de su ensimismamiento; aun suspendido en el aire en un momento que se le hacia interminable, fijo sus pupilas azuladas en las negras posadas frente a el, no podía evitar sentirse interesado, _atraído,_ por esas orbes obscuras, tan profundas e inescrutables. Sus pies finalmente tocaron el suelo y en un giro audaz tomo el kunai argentado que aun yacía clavado en la tierra húmeda, al lado del cual _había_ reposado su cuerpo. Una pequeña gota recorrió su espalda, causándole un leve estremecimiento ¿era solo su impresión, o el ambiente estaba cada vez mas sofocante?, escucho el ruido inconfundible del metal dirigiéndose a él, cortando la hegemonía del aire y el agua, se elevó a tiempo, logrando que las shurikens se clavaran en la alfombra verde a sus pies; cayo totalmente erguido y se quedo inmóvil contemplando una vez mas el cuerpo en contraposición al suyo, detallando como las gotas de agua se deslizaban con sinuosidad por la pálida piel y los empapados cabellos negros, era un martirio, una maldita contradicción ….

Ira,

Tristeza,

Duda

Sólo una mirada de animadversión se dirigieron, nada _más _hacia falta, sin embargo lo notaron, ese brillo extraño, ineludible a los ojos de ninguno, era ira lo que se dibujaba en sus semblantes, pero la esencia, el destello casi inescrutable, tristeza, melancolía…

"La armonía", alguna vez se llamo así al conflicto de contrarios que se oponen y mantienen entre sí., "el fuego" todo surge de su contraparte, de la unión de los opuestos, el resultado es perfecto, no pueden mantenerse el uno sin el otro, lo que surge de ellos es uno mismo, pero ese _uno_ es momentáneo, fugaz y en esencia transitorio, la perfección surge para desaparecer luego de un instante, la pasantía de la vida, nada dura para siempre.

Duda¿desde cuando era una sensación tan común?, sus cuerpos se movían netamente por inercia, incapaces, de procesar el holocausto frenético que era en esos momentos sus respectivos centros de control, acción-reacción, solo reflejos movían sus extremidades, guiándolas hacia su objetivo, descargando lo que sea que atormentaba su ya desajustado estado psicológico, se empecinaban en atacarse, lastimarse; que si bien a los ojos de cualquiera que conociera su historia y los precedentes, le habría parecido algo absolutamente natural, no era el caso, lo entendían, _no era SU caso._

Su puño rozo levemente la mejilla pálida sonrosada por la agitación y humedecida por la lluvia y el lívido sudor que por ella resbalaba, los finos cabellos negros le hicieron cosquillas en los nudillos, sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo – una corriente eléctrica deslizarse con brusquedad por su espina dorsal - ¿Qué había cambiado? Un ataque produce, furia, ansiedad, adrenalina y una obsesión casi maníaca por dañar, destruir, _acabar._

En esencia eran lo mismo, lo sentía, de hecho lo tenía claro - y _sabía _que para_ él_ también era así - lo que estaban haciendo, no era mas que un intento hosco, bastante mediocre si cabía decirlo, de ocultar la necesidad física de desfogar _algo_, ese algo disfrazado de rabia centrina, pero con causas muy diferentes a las de la furia irascible, un terror casi premonitorio lo embargaba, se sentía desfallecer por momentos y temía desviar su atención ante esa mirada escrutadora, se cuestionó por un momento lo irónica de la situación, detestaba no entender las cosas, se ofendía de su propia torpeza, y ahora que por fin vislumbraba un atisbo de todo lo absurdo de la situación se aterrorizaba de preverlo, ser impulsivo era prácticamente su segundo nombre, pero ser dominado por el descontrol era una sensación que para nada le había resultado divertida - _no por ello desagradable_ - se reprochó casi instantáneamente el nada sano ni productivo pensamiento, las cosas no eran así, no era normal, y muy en el fondo aunque lo deseara, algo se resquebrajaba en su pecho de solo concebirlo, lo de antes, lo único que hizo fue recordarle y de paso confirmarle algo que ya otrora conocía, pero que pretendía ignorar, no por las razones que se empeñaba en dar y justificar; las opiniones públicas nunca le habían importado, al fin y al cabo desde siempre tuvo una poco llevadera relación con ellas, sino porque se le hacía un imposible, saldrían lastimados – _él saldría lastimado_ –sucumbían a los impulsos y estos podían expresarse de muchas maneras - no mezclas dos componentes volátiles - terminaran desintegrándose a ellos mismos en una colosal reacción, encajaban pero no congeniaban, le quería y le necesitaba, pero ya no estaba seguro de las razones.

Y aunque nunca lo aceptaría abiertamente, le dolía y le presionaba la garganta, el hecho de sentirse_ utilizado_ para los fines que a _él _y solo a_ él_ se le antojaran.

Ese leve e ínfimo contacto, le devolvió todas las sensaciones que ya había empezado a bloquear, inevitablemente lo llevaban a sucesos anteriores, para nada distantes, había perdido la razón, el simple tacto le producía un cosquilleo anormal y una sensación _muy lejana_ que había creído olvidada en los anales de su memoria y de un pasado recóndito, sabía que su rubio contrincante tampoco estaba en sus 5 sentidos, como se explicaban entonces que ambos siendo los talentos admirables, que enrealidad eran, hubieran fallado tantas veces en tan insulsos y poco elaborados ataques, incluso su predilecta katana ni siquiera había sido desenvainada.

La ambivalencia era palpable a su alrededor, ya no se lo podía negar – _lo deseaba – _pero le estorbaba, lo necesitaba, pero lo negaba, se moría por acabarlo, pero su cuerpo clamaba lo contrario.

Era egoísta, lo aceptaba, y era un _cobarde, _prefería huir y aferrarse a una creencia ciegamente, a una difuminada _reminiscencia de un tiempo distante,_ antes que enfrentarse de lleno a la realidad; y ahora _eso, _lo sentía y _sabía _que no era el único, lo odiaba, le enervaba la sangre aquel estupido impulso, el descontrol evidente, el sucumbir tan fácilmente a un instinto tan primitivo e inservible; se empecinaba en creerlo, se taladraba la mente una y otra vez con las mismas palabras, ahogaba cualquiera indicio de lo contrario en un frió sumidero, conservando el estoico carácter de su corazón…

Tienes miedo – el tono serio y frió, tan poco común en el ninja hiperactivo, numero uno en sorprender a todos, lo saco de un tajo de sus cavilaciones, y de paso rompió el tenso silencio que se cernía sobre el ambiente.

¿Qué? – articuló mas por inercia que por convicción¿de donde había salido eso?

Tienes miedo – repitió el otro con al misma sequedad, mientras en pequeños pasos y con exasperante lentitud se acercaba a él – siempre lo has tenido

Cállate – su voz salió ahogada, un siseo apenas perceptible, peligrosamente lento – no hables de de lo que no conoces – esbozó una mueca algo altanera, las palabras iban cargadas con un tono áspero y soez, porque en el fondo muy en el fondo, sabia que tenía razón.

No hablo de lo que no conozco – respondió en el mismo tono – tu mismo lo dijiste alguna vez "cuando dos personas se conocen tan bien, son capaces hasta de leerse la mente" y ya vez, se supone que tu eres el genio – la mordacidad era mas que evidente, y pudo percibir además un leve deje de ¿resentimiento?...

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban muy cerca, - _demasiado - _se repitieron mentalmente, más de lo necesario, y lo enteramente recomendable, era la _misma_ situación, el poco espacio que les hacia _perder el control. _Sentían la calidez de sus alientos recorriéndoles el rostro, dibujando una pequeña nubecilla blanca a causa del gélido clima.

Tomo con premeditada lentitud la mano del más alto que aun sostenía una pequeña arma de mango central blanquecino y con ambas puntas dotadas del brillante filo mortal, y la llevo sin premura hasta posarla sobre su pecho.

Un estremecimiento brutal recorrió la espalda del moreno ante la acción, pero permaneció inmóvil a la espera quizás de una explicación o una reacción diferente.

Hazlo – soltó sin mas con ese pasotismo tan desesperante – es tu deseo ¿no? Y yo ya me canse de resistirlo.

¿Por qué? – podía hacerlo en esos momentos, una levísima fuerza y todo habría acabado, pero se sentía incapaz, los músculos no le respondían – _o el no quería que lo hicieran _–

Somos obstáculos para el otro y solo sabemos dañarnos, nos equilibramos, pero a la vez nos limitamos – le dolía decir esas palabras, no eran el reflejo fiel de lo que en realidad pensaba, pero tal vez si de lo que sentía.

Siempre has sido un estorbo – no sabía porque pero súbitamente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de dañarlo, quizás porque esas ultimas palabras le habían _afectado._

Deshazte entonces del estorbo – sonrió, y el otro sintió que jamás había visto sonrisa tan forzada y vacía.

No me provoques, deja de aparentar algo que no eres, la valentía no te queda – esa actitud tan contradictoria en el ojiazul, lo ofuscaba si cabía más de lo que ya estaba; cada vez lo sentía mas cerca y eso no era bueno…

No lo hago¿Qué esperas? – tenerlo tan cerca estaba empezando a hacer mella en sus sentidos nuevamente, no tenia idea de porque lo provocaba de esa manera ni que lo impulsaba a ello y en ese instante, estaba perdiendo toda la decisión que había logrado acumular para ese momento.

¿Qué esperas tú? – se inclinó hasta casi rozar sus frentes - ¿En verdad quieres que te mate?

Prueba a ver, me canse de nuestro juego, tu eres el que no se decide, desconoces lo que quieres – no iba a soportarlo mucho tiempo más, el corazón le latía desaforadamente y a la vez le oprimía mas el pecho, tenía que terminar lo más rápido posible.

Te equivocas, se lo que quiero – no le dio tiempo de responder al rubio, unió sus cuerpos y clavó el arma… la sangre empezó a emanar a borbotones, el filo se enterró en ambos cuerpos, el liquido carmín fluía con avidez por sus pechos, mientras sus labios se degustaban con ansiedad, sin delicadeza, sin preámbulos, solo el deseo desenfrenado y la necesidad obsesiva, ineludible, rayando en la absoluta enfermedad…

Los dos cuerpos cayeron impávidos sobre la alfombra de césped húmedo, sin separarse, ni moverse, la sangre adornaba su alrededor dándole al paisaje un aspecto triste y macabro, les quedaba poco tiempo, lo sabían y lo _aceptaban, _desunieron sus bocas en un pequeño movimiento que para ambos se torno terriblemente doloroso

sigues siendo un bastardo – bisbisó con evidente dificultad debido al desgaste masivo y vertiginoso que sufría su cuerpo

Y tu un idiota impulsivo - su voz sonó tan apagada que de no haber sido porque estaban a menos de 1 cm. de distancia el otro de seguro, no lo habría escuchado.

La vista se le nublaba de manera vertiginosa con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta el punto en que a su alrededor no era capaz de discernir mas allá de un montón de manchas deformes y farragosas, cuyos colores se unían lentamente de manera heterogénea y disímil; pero no por ello había obviado la expresión de su compañero antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento y empezar a encerrarse en esa oscuridad, esa nada que lo llamaba y lo succionaba hacía su centro, lo había notado, había percibido esa sonrisa instalada efímeramente, en el rostro pálido del cuerpo unido al suyo, por primera vez esa línea curva que formaban sus ahora blanquecinos labios era _sincera, _y era conciente también de la expresión de atontada felicidad y un pequeño brillo de melancolía que debería tener su cara en esos instantes.

Fijo su vista pro última vez en los irises negros, aun tenían esa naturaleza inescrutable que impedía adivinar a toda costa, lo que estaba pensando, pero él lo conocía, _mejor que nadie_, y discernió a través de ellos, el remordimiento… y un destello diferente, que no supo identificar, pero que tácitamente, le regocijaba en su interior.

Heridas,

Palabras,

_Contrastes_

Lo último que sintió fue una mano instalarse en sus oscuros cabellos, posando una burda caricia… paulatinamente, el dolor y las percepciones se hicieron remotas, su vista se cegó, experimentó una opresión inaguantable en todo el cuerpo, y finalmente dejo de sentir la suavidad de las gotas deslizándose sobre su faz…

_Reviews?_

**N/A:** Este One shot tiene dedicatoria, primero a una gran amiga, que me convenció de escribirlo, este ha sido hasta el momento mi unico fic concebido, **Tephii**, espero tu opinión de mis divagaciones x). Y para **silent-movie **ahora si tienes una letra decente para leer xD, y aunque se que esta no es precisamente tu pareja favorita, espero tu critica, ya que me encanta como escribes.


End file.
